The Tale of Legends
by midnafan105
Summary: Zelda's recap of everything that had happend on her miracloius journey. Better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Introdution

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose over a piece of land in the sky. Skyloft. The place the great goddess, Hylia, made foreveryone to live on expect all the other races that still remain on the surface. How do I know this?I've been on the surface. My name is Zelda, and I'm one of the two beautiful girls that go to or knight'sacademy right here in our Skyloft. I'm going to be telling you of the time my best friend ,Link, saved mefrom a horrible man who wanted my soul to bring back to his so called "master".

**A/N: I know it's not very long, but it's just the start, I'm going to try and improve my chapters so they will be longer. ****BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!:D **


	2. Tornado

**Chapter 2**

The morning was like any other, yet it wasn't. It was the morning of the Wing Ceremony. But for Link, it

was just like another Saturday morning where you want to sleep till' Sunday. I ended up having to get

my Loftwing to wake him up by screeching in his window and spiting a note in his face. Sooner or later

( more of later) Link finally arrived to my destination.

"Sleepyhead." Was the first awkward word that was set out into the empty space around us.

"What's your point?" Link asked me while staring at up into the Loftwing filled sky. I decided to look up

to. I didn't get what he was looking at, all I saw was the normal white clouds formed that around Skyloft.

" Link, I hope you don't mind me asking… but what are you looking at?" I asked my very cute, very

handsome best friend. Wait a minute. Did I just say that. Wait, maybe I did out of confusion!

Yeah, I'm not confused about anything am I? Okay. so, maybe I do have a little or big crush on Link,

but I guess it's mostly big. Big enough that it's turned into love. If he could be my knight in shining

armor just once, I'd faint. If he held me up in his arms the way people do in those romance movies your

always hearing about but will never go see, I'd faint again. The list could go on and on and on in till

there was no paper left in the whole sky.

" Zelda…Zelda." I suddenly snapped out of my AMAZING romantic vision of Link and I. I jumped back

when I opened my eyes to find Link right in front me.

" Yeah, Link." Wait… I suddenly realized something. With the way know Link is he probably didn't get in

any practice time in all the weeks he knew that he was participating in the yearly Wing Ceremony.

I suddenly grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him over to the diving board upon which we jump

off and whistle for our assigned Loftwing to come and catch us. I turned Link around in front of me,

toke a deep breath, and pushed him off the edge of Skyloft. Link immediately whistled for his crimson

red Loftwing to appear at his side but nothing had come to his aid. He tried again and again with the

same result. I toke lead and dove head first off the ledge and called for my Loftwing, who was happily

there in seconds of falling. I caught Link by the edge of his arm and brought him back up to the

mainland.

While we lay on the wet grass, the white clouds started to turn black and a tornado appeared. Wait.. A

TORNADO! Trying to pick myself up from the ground, I yelled at Link to get up and leave. Yet he

demanded that he wasn't going to leave without me. Soon the tornado was about an inch away when

we both got picked up and sucked down to the surface, without eachother.


	3. Destiny

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to find a old lady with a long red blanket over her head and clothes, leaving a small space for her face hanging over me. " Young lady, are you okay?" the lady asked me.

" Uh… Oh! Yes…" I answered picking myself up from the cold, hard pavement. _Who would have pavement as their flooring for their house?_ I thought hard. Then I realized something, something bad."Where's Link!" I screamed out creating a echo that surround the immediate area.

"Link you ask? Don't you worry girl, you'll find him at some point. You both have a role to play now."

**LINK'S POV**

I wandered around what seemed to be like a deep pit of green. Where in the sky was I? I looked up there was land above me, and I spiral leading up to what looked like an ancient temple.

After taking the tiring walk up the spiral of soft, green grass, I arrived at the temple and pushed the heavy doors open, and I can tell you right know they were so heavy I like pulled a muscle and-

Pause…

" Link, What are you talking about? It doesn't matter how heavy the door was. This isn't "The Tale of a Heavy Door" this is about the time we were on the surface." I said as I reminder to Link.

" Sorry, Zelda" Link said in sorrow.

Back to Story!

Inside the ancient temple, I found a old lady.

" Are you Link?" She had asked me in her old lady voice.

" Uh, Yeah, I am Link." I answered.

"Good! Now you must follow my every instruction." She responded.

**ZELDA'S POV**

Wandering through Faron Woods, not fun. I got lost at least 20 times just trying to find this "Kikwi elder the lady explained to be brown. Okay, so what do I got to work with? He/she is brown and an elder… THAT'S LIKE NOTHING! How am I going to do this? I suddenly saw a huge brown thing in the distance. Thinking it was a rock, I went over and sat on it, utterly exhausted.

"Hey, What are you doing sitting on my back!" The voice made me jump and fall to the ground.

" Uh, Uh I'm so sorry Mr.. I-I didn't know you where a living thing!"I stuttered in shock. Standing in front of me, a huge, Thing that was unknown from mankind. Will it hurt me?


	4. Skyview and New Character

**Chapter 4**

Sitting on the ground, staring up at a big. brown thing, what is it anyway? After awhile, the thing explained what exactly it was and everything was fine. Turns out he was the kikwi elder! He gave me exact instructions to go "Skyview Temple" at the north of the forest and gave me a map.

I made it there about an hour later, but how knows how to tell time around here? I noticed that there was a lot of enemies around. I pushed open the heavy doors to reveal a aged " Skyview Temple." struggling my way through the temple, I finally reached the end, which, was a pool of endless water with a few platforms to a pedestal holding a miniature version of the statue of the goddess we have in Skyloft. Finding my way back up to the sky wasn't hard, getting there though was. Exiting the temple toke a few minutes then I had to figure out the mechanics on those save statues.

"Master. I sence a presence in the area. You must hurry to the temple."

What was that? I flew back up to the sky and soon found myself falling into another region of the land below. This one was a volcano and I'm not kidding a volcano! Here I came along a thing that called himself a "Mogma" and he told me the same thing " Go to the temple" and I had no choice but to go along with their words because I had to play a role in this "Way of Destiny" the old lady had described so weirdly leaving out details. At the temple I met a lady all dressed in back with a long braid down along the left side of her body. She made me realize how important this little journey of mine to happen. Because I was the goddess reborn as a mortal.


End file.
